


Frozen in my heart

by blueluade (luabays)



Series: Taehyun ships prompt based drabbles [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luabays/pseuds/blueluade
Summary: It's just morning practice, Yeonjun tells himself time and time again, but it's always special when it comes to Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: Taehyun ships prompt based drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119518
Kudos: 26





	Frozen in my heart

It's just morning practice, Yeonjun tells himself time and time again, but it's always special when it comes to Taehyun. Is everything that comes in the fact he gets to have him close. The smile, the squeaky laughter, and those amazing eyes that seem like endless universes, Yeonjun could float away forever in.

Taehyun was his first little brother, the first he got the joy to have met. Yeonjun was one step from pointing to the monthly evaluation ranks which showed his name right on top, first place, but settled for patting his head and telling the boy how handsome he was.

"Thank you." He'd answered.

Yeonjun cried when Taehyun told him he would debut,  _ they  _ would debut together. They cried more than once before and after that. They also got in sync during trainee days, flawlessly falling into each other's rhythm more and more through practice. Yeonjun also found he loved Taehyun's voice during that time, he thought the younger also did love his, and his dancing as well.

_ Singing is Taehyun, dancing is Yeonjun.  _ They had agreed on that once.

They remember the choreographies together. It's their thing.

Taehyun being the first to find him in their trip to the USA and running to hold him as if they'd not seen each other for years might have been the most endearing moment. Oh, and the bracelet, the  _ engraved  _ bracelet Taehyun had saved up to buy him as a gift. He could never forget this gift that brought tears to his eyes.

The bowling date was also an arrow through his heart, also a blow to his pride, but if Taehyun could smile at him so widely, he'd not care much for losing. Working out together has also turned into a moment to be cherished even through the aching of their muscles and the possibility of being beaten in arm wrestling increasing.

"Hyung?"

Taehyun clinging to him, hugging him, smiling at him, every moment of that is precious.

"Yeonjun hyung?"

This moment is precious.

He is precious.

"Yeonjun hyung, you're spacing out."

"Ah, what?" Yeonjun blinked, a hand waving in front of his eyes to reveal a slightly frowned Taehyun.

"You're spacing out."

"Am I?" 

"Yeah, from the moment I put on paper hearts."

"It's because it makes me think of you."

"Huh?"

Had he just blurted that though as if it was nothing? Yes, he had, and now he felt like marathoning out of the practice room to the closest hole and jumping inside it.

"I mean -"

"It's kind of our song…" He caught the blush on Taehyun's ears despite the messy blonde hair attempting to cover them. "It makes me think of you too."

"Yah! Don't just say a thing like that I will get flustered!" Oh, thank god he was wearing the big beanie today, he just pulled it down to cover his face.

"Remember the way you made me feel…" He started.

"Taehyun-ah…" He groaned and lifted the beanie, face burning red as he grabbed for the younger and pulled him into a hug.

A giggle escaped Taehyun as he hugged him back.

"I'm glad you were thinking of me."

Yeonjun just tightened the hug.

"You telling me that makes my heart race, hyung is so cool."

"I'm glad you think of me too," Yeonjun mutters into the crook of Taehyun's neck.

"I always do."

"I'm happy we got this far together, I hope we will still be together tomorrow as well."

At that Taehyun full-on laughs, squeaks and all, pulling away, but still holding onto Yeonjun's arm.

"We will!" He beams, wide smile and crescent moon-shaped eyes. It's so warm and inviting that Yeonjun has to direct all his will to kiss the top of the younger's head instead of his lips.

"We will."

"Yah! Can you guys tone down the PDA? It's too early for lovey-dovey couples!" Beomgyu laments as he enters the practice room.

Taehyun laughs, although shyer than before, and goes throttle Beomgyu as a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt based drabble with my two favorite boys! I hope it didn't turn into much of a word vomit as I tried to fit some of my favorite taejun moments into it... I will keep dpi[ng my best òvó
> 
> Prompt: "Yeonjun remniscing about the time they first met Taehyun. They're still in awe of how far they've come."


End file.
